


The Phoenix

by victory_stars



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hospitalisation kinda, One Shot, Origin Story, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victory_stars/pseuds/victory_stars
Summary: "There is only one man that can save you."She knew, then, that her life was over. Whether it was the illness that got her, or being in debt to him, it was over.But yet. She wanted to live.





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just wanna write about your OC and that's all there is to it

She was Roobot. Loyal to a fault, another machine that belonged to the Eggman Empire.

But that was not always who she had been.

She no longer remembered her old name. It was no longer important. It was not something that needed to be archived. But she knew that she had one, that only made sense. An organic creature was not named 'Roobot' at birth, after all. She knew that she had been sickly, too sickly, told that she had no time left to live.

She knew that when she had sought out the doctor, the brilliant, genius, amazing doctor, that she had been on borrowed time.

 

-

_"Am I... S-Selfish?"_

She was laying on a table, cold and uncomfortable, staring up at nothing.

Struggling to breathe, let alone speak, her staggered gasps visible through the mask on her face. The mask that hisses and huffs, fills her lungs with oxygen, but also makes her oh so tired.

Eyes fluttering closed, only to open again. Fighting the urge to sink just yet, fighting the urge to give in to sleep. She needs to know the answer, can't rest until the man above her tells her the truth.

_"Am I... Selfish... F-F-For wanting to li-live?"_

-

 

The kangaroo twitched her right ear, looking around the room with black and violet eyes. Hm... An unauthorised memory. One that she wasn't permitted to keep. It had no use to the Eggman Empire.

 

She glanced around once more, seeing if her creator was close by, letting out a small sigh of relief when he was nowhere to be found.  
That was fine. He wasn't aware that she would tuck that memory away, keep it to herself. Her little secret. A problematic little memory that she would have to examine later.


End file.
